


Chocolate Toll

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [25]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: <- I like how that is already a tag, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Foggy hands out chocolate, Matt is in pain, and Peter is a teasing little shit.[Pencember Challenge Day 25 - Prompt; 'Sweets.']
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Peter Parker
Series: Pencember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Chocolate Toll

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________

Matt was trying his utmost best not to move around too much, mostly due to the fact he had a few cracked ribs.  
But that didn't change the fact he had to work.  
The day had rather...routine, as debatable as that word could be-  
Until Foggy went around handing chocolates to everyone, that one was where it changed.  
"Foggy, what is this?" Matt asked amused at whatever candy the man had put in his hand.  
"Chocolate- it's the season of giving-"  
"So you're giving everyone cavities?"  
"Now listen here," Foggy began, his voice accusatorially playful, "I will not be downed, not even you can down me today, we clear?"  
"Clear."  
Foggy didn't look away from the man until, amused, he pocketed the chocolate, which seemed to satisfy his friend.  
The rest of the day, Matt had completely forgotten about the interaction-

It was when he returned home and heard Peter singing ABBA while he fixed the damages done to his suit, that he remembered.  
"Peter, catch," Matt said instead of greeting as he tossed the chocolate at the younger vigilante.  
Unsurprisingly, he caught it, staring at it in confusion.  
"Chocolate?"  
"Foggy was giving some out."  
"Cool," Peter responded before putting his suit down and making room for him.

Carefully, he sat down, wincing slightly, "Still no good huh?" Peter questioned as he unwrapped the chocolate, pulling it part and handing some back to the man.  
Matt took it, knowing there was no point in denying the observation as he ate it, "No, not everyone heals as quickly as you do."  
"Well *sorry,*" Peter mocked as he ate his part of the chocolate, rolling his eyes at the older man's attitude.  
"Don't be, I was the idiot who wasn't paying attention."  
"True," Peter agreed, Matt throwing on a mockery of a scandalized expression, which, predictably had Peter chuckling, "but- I'll tell you what, when you get better, I'll- 'pay you back,' for the chocolate."  
"Technically it was from Foggy?"  
"So I should sleep with Foggy then?"  
"Peter."  
"I'm just kidding," Peter laughed kissing the man's cheek, "I'm a one lawyer kinda guy."  
"Good, speaking to other lawyers makes me feel insecure, you know that."  
Again, Peter could only laugh, trying his best not to bant back as he stood, "I'm cooking dinner."  
"God help us."

To his credit, Peter didn't say a thing in retaliation, but they both knew he was only holding back because Matt would be doubling over in pain-  
Because, to Matt, Peter was probably the funniest guy in New York-  
That said, the vigilante was looking forward to when his ribs healed, because while it wasn't required, (and was used purely as a reason to suggest such a thing,) he was more than a little interested in Peter's 'payback.'


End file.
